


Chapter 4: Trust

by BadgersQueen



Series: Firefly: Pleasurable Business [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Light Angst, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry invites Meredith to a party in attempt to asking for her hand in marriage but when she brings Badger with her as her date, it starts a spark on a few levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 4: Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith is my OC & all non-Firefly related characters are mine. 
> 
> Badger & all Firefly related characters are not mine & do not belong to me.

Over the course of two weeks Meredith had gotten used to staying with Badger and abided by his rules. She was not allowed out of the den without two of his men with her and she was to be back indoors before sun down. Though he had privately stated in her ear that if she didn't obey the second rule, he'd carry her over his shoulder himself, to which Meredith had just smiled playfully with a coaxing eyebrow and stated that she might have to tempt him one of these days if he was going to be so forward. This had left Badger with red flushing cheeks, aroused by her playfulness. The two usually never saw the other during the day, sharing breakfast and dinner only. Meredith slept in Badger's room and Badger had set up a cot in the hallway. Badger never usually shared anything with anyone and Meredith had, on a few occasions, asked if he wanted to sleep in with her. To which he declined as he respected her privacy. Though the thought was tempting at times. But he didn't want her as just a bed partner nor did he want her to think all he wanted her for was sex. Badger also didn't want people to talk and think her something lower than a common whore. No, she deserved the respect as a businesswomen and he was going to make sure of it. 

One afternoon, one of Badger's men had brought him an envelope. It was fancy and written with ink. Badger quirked an eyebrow and realized it was addressed to Meredith. He wondered then who knew of her staying here. Though part of him assumed the tavern where she had initially been staying at probably told whoever dropped it off that she was now staying with him. He shrugged as word did get around quickly these days. He left it on his desk but eyed it throughout his day. He remembered her telling him about a man named Henry and he felt a drop in his stomach. It was probably from him. Badger's eyes narrowed at the envelope and he'd have loved nothing more than to burn it. Meredith returned from doing some business in town and dropped off a small bag of money onto his desk. 

"What's got you wound up so tight?" She asked him, eyeing him with concern.

"This just came for you", Badger slid the envelope across his desk to her. He sat in his chair, tilting his head and admiring her with a thoughtful look.

Meredith's face drained of it's color as she saw the envelope. Sighing, she picked it up and opened it. Her grey eyes reading it: /'To my dearest Meredith. I have missed you so and have learnt that you have decided to stay on Persephone. I invite you to a mid-summer's eve party at my house around six tomorrow night. I hope you shall attend. No need to RSVP my love. Each invite is allowed one guest. I hope to see you there. - Henry'/ 

"It's an invitation", Meredith said, acting like she hadn't read it at all, "Henry's invited me to a party tomorrow night".

Badger's face drained of color as hers had. Though he noticed her voice didn't look so enthused. He watched as she placed the invite back into it's envelope and sat down on the couch, staring at it. Badger got up from his chair and walked over to her. He took the envelope out of her hands and read the invite himself. He felt a wave of dislike as he read the words written in the curly and slanted hand writing. Meredith sighed and looked up at him after a second or so. 

"You're not thinking of going are you?" Badger wanted to know.

"I have to", Meredith shook her head, "It's disrespectful not to attend. Henry is very spoiled and very clever. He'll think you held me against my will if I don't show up". As she spoke, her eyes lit up and Badger wasn't sure if he liked the look she was giving him, even though he was rather pleased she was gazing at him, "You can come with me!" She remarked, standing up and taking his hands. 

Badger frowned, "I don't think I will", he was mostly annoyed at the idea. He was proud of what he did and where he came from, he didn't need some snobby higher class judging him or what he did for a living. 

Meredith gave him a look, "Please Badger. Please? I don't want to go by myself and if I do, he won't leave me alone. I don't belong with those people at all and I hate those kinds of parties. Oh please? It'll only be for an hour. Show up, make myself known and then we can leave", she was entwining her fingers with his and looking desperate. She was nearly on the verge of begging. She hated the idea that Henry would try to seduce her into his bed should he get her alone. She didn't want to be put in that position. 

Badger wanted to say 'no' and tell her she shouldn't have to go either. He was feeling possessive of her and rather jealous that some other man sought her affections. He didn't want her to go and wished that envelope hadn't shown up. He should have burned the damn thing. But seeing that she looked rather anxious and very upset at the idea of going, he figured if he was her date than this Henry wouldn't try anything. Maybe him being her date could be a good thing. The businessman hardly gave in but his expression softened and he gave her a smile, "Alright, fine. You win, love. I'll go", he sighed though, half regretting it. 

"Oh Badger! You're the best!" Meredith hugged him and gave him a kiss to his cheek. 

As she let go, Badger stood there stunned, a bit taken aback by the sudden hug and kiss. Okay, so perhaps this could go well for him. He watched her rip up the invitation and then the grab the small thing off money off his desk and leave again, telling him she was going shopping. Badger sent two of his men to go with her and keep an eye on her. He didn't need this Henry fellow to show up and whisk her away. Meredith returned a few hours later with a couple of things in hand. Badger was stunned to find she'd bought him a jacket and waistcoat. He couldn't bring himself to argue about her spending her money on him. She'd disappeared from sight before he could even speak and returned a moment later wearing a sleeveless dark maroon dress with frills around the bottom and a very revealing neck line. Her form was curved against the fabric and Badger found himself trying not to stare and found his throat had gone dry. 

"Not too much is it?" Meredith asked, smoothing down the dress and blushing. 

"No", Badger shook his head, "You look simply beautiful", his voice was very quiet and his cheeks were hot red as he stared at her. 

Meredith smiled and blushed, staring down at her feet. She walked over and showed him the jacket and waistcoat. She liked the color black on him, so she had bought him another jacket and the waist coat was a dark maroon like her dress. Badger felt his groin tighten in his pants and he tried to focus on her words. She looked so lovely and he didn't want to share her with anyone. He barely noticed her leave the room again to change back into her regular clothes. The businessman just sat back in his chair, breathing heavily. Hoping his trousers would loosen soon so he could sit more comfortably. 

\- - 

The following evening Meredith and Badger took a small cheap ship out to the other side of Persephone. The pilot took trips out here often for anyone who was elderly and needed to travel. Badger was dressed as he always was, save for the new coat and waistcoat. Meredith found him quite handsome as he was, especially when he wore his bowler hat, which she found adorable. Badger felt like a king with her on his arm as they walked up a walkway to a large mansion with a large yard. Shrubs and gardens and flowers lay within ten feet of each other and the mansion was covered in white lights and candles for the festivities. People were milling around as they arrived, chatting and talking and walking around the large yard and sitting at tables and under large canvas tents while waiters served them wine. Meredith felt confined as she and Badger approached an older man holding a clipboard. Meredith gave him her name and smiled as she told him she had brought a date. The man looked a bit put off by Badger but shrugged it off as he waved them inside. 

"Meredith!" A voice rang out a second later.

Meredith and Badger stopped and turned to see a tall man with blond hair and dark eyes walk over to them. He was young with a handsome face. He was a bit taller than either of them. Meredith looked more anxious than before as the other man approached them. 

"Hello Henry", She smiled politely.

"Darling it's so good to see you again", Henry smiled at her and took her hand, kissing the top of it.

Badger felt immediately protective as he watched him. Who did this guy think he was? Meredith was glad when Henry had let go of her hand and she gestured to Badger after a second or so. 

"Henry, this is Badger. Badger, this is Henry", Meredith spoke. 

"Nice to meet you", Badger smiled at him, rather confident now. 

Henry just politely nodded, "Ah! You brought a friend, splendid", he laughed, smiling, "The more the merrier". 

He gestured for them to come inside with him and the two followed. As soon as they entered his home, Henry announced Meredith's arrival and Meredith felt a flood of anxiety wash over her as nearly over a hundred guests, not counting the ones outside, clapped happily. Meredith and Badger walked around with Henry as he introduced Meredith to his friends. She politely introduced herself and Badger. Henry's friends all wrinkled their noses at Badger and whispered to each other as the two walked around. Henry had to excuse himself as he needed to greet more arriving guests. Meredith didn't mind this and just kept herself on Badger's arm as they explored and found themselves in a large ball room filled with tables and food. Badger just inwardly smirked to himself, loving the jealous looks they were being given. 

"It's going pretty okay", Meredith sighed once she and Badger were alone. 

"I suppose", Badger shrugged, looking around and not really caring for any of this.

Meredith just rested her arms on his shoulders, playing with his hat, "Don't worry. Another thirty minutes of this and we can go", she couldn't help but remove his hat and fluff his hair. Laughing softly as she messed it. 

"Don't do that", Badger told her but didn't try to stop her at all as he smiled at her. 

Henry found them a second later, much to their dismay. Meredith placed Badger's hat back on his head as Henry walked over and smiled at them.

"Um, Mr. Badger. Do you mind if I borrow the lovely Meredith for a second?" Henry asked. 

Badger wanted to tell him he did mind but politely shook his head, "If she's okay with it".

Meredith nodded, wanting to be polite, "I'll be back in a second", she smiled at Badger. 

Henry led her into a small library and set down the champagne glass he'd been carrying, "My apologies, these do get tedious and overwhelming. Half of these people are acquaintances", Henry chuckled, "I forget you're not used to these types of surprises".

"Surprises?" Meredith wanted to know, now looking confused. 

Henry took her hands, "I wanted to surprise you with a house warming. I heard you were staying on Persephone and I needed to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I hoped you liked the lawn, the flowers, the lights".

"Henry", Meredith breathed. Her thoughts fled to Badger almost at once. How safe and happy she was with him. Her feelings for him washed over her. Badger had come to her aid when she'd needed it. Had taken her in. Most men treated her like an object. Just like Ranger had and countless other men. But Badger treated her differently. He treated her better. "Henry, I can't", she shook her head, speaking for a few silent moments.

"What do you mean...", Henry looked taken aback, "You can't", he mimicked, "I spent money, thousands of dollars, putting this together to be perfect for you", he touched her face, fingers running through her hair, leaning in to kiss her. 

She shoved him away, frowning, "There are other women out there. Here, actually. Who would love this", she gestured, laughing, "And I'm not one of them".

Henry smiled, "I've been in love with you for a long time now. This was all set up for when you finally decided to say yes. I could't help it. Thinking of you running around from planet to planet and not settling down".

Meredith stepped towards him, "A marriage proposal? If you think I would say yes-" She laughed at the very idea. 

Henry pulled her into his arms and stared at her, "I know you will say yes", he whispered in ear, "I know your friend out there is a businessman. Part of the dangerous market of trading and connections", he whispered, "I've been in town to meet friends for drinks and talk to pilots. I've seen Badger before. A man like that with a woman like you", he eyed her up and down, "You're beautiful and resourceful", his hands began to move up her body and she wiggled uncomfortably, "Too beautiful for a man like that", he paused with each word as he breathed against her neck, "I will call security and have him removed", he added, "After I have you, you can thank Ranger for telling me you were on planet by the way".

Meredith pulled away and slapped him in the face, "You can shove your proposal abut your fricking ass for all I care", she breathed, "I love Badger more than I'll ever love you. That man out there may have come from nothing but he helped me when I needed it and he did more for me than you ever did or ever will. He's dangerous Henry and your lucky his men don't swarm in here and teach you a lesson", she whispered dangerously. With an irritated huff, she turned on her heel and left the room. Going back towards the ball room to find Badger. 

"Meredith? What's wrong?" Badger asked as she returned a moment later and grabbed his arm.

"We're leaving", Meredith exclaimed, her voice low and tense. 

Badger didn't need to be told twice but Henry was yelling for security as the two made their way through the large crowd of people. 

"I want her brought to me to once and I want the man with her to be removed from my property!" Henry was yelling. 

Meredith stopped and picked up the frills of her dress, revealing a naked curved leg and a holster. She withdrew her gun and pointed it at the security who were coming for her and Badger. Meredith pushed Badger behind her protectively. Henry's guests all looked horrified and sickened at this action. 

"Touch this man and I will shoot you", Meredith warned them.

"Meredith, put the gun down", Henry told her. 

"I belong with Badger, Henry. I'm a business woman not a toy princess for you to man handle and have children with", Meredith angrily breathed, glaring at him, "You and others know me too well to know this isn't the kind of life I want", she glared at him, "But it's the kind of life my parents want", she felt sickened.

"Your parents may have had a hand in this but I do love you!" Henry remarked, eyes pleading and begging. 

"Tell my parents I'm living on Persephone with a dangerous man who has connections all over town", Meredith spoke, seething with rage, "And if you or anyone else tries to come after me, I will have Badger's men kill you". She didn't speak it as a threat but as a promise. 

Slipping her gun back into it's holster under her dress, Meredith turned and left, pushing her way through the crowd. Badger smirked victoriously at Henry and turned to follow the redhead. The crowd gave a wide birth to Badger as he too left. Whispers and murmurs followed them out past the front door and down the walk way. Meredith's eyes were filled with tears and anger as she walked. Badger caught up to her and quietly walked beside her. The pilot for their ride home was waiting for them and they arrived home sometime after late evening. 

\- - 

As soon as they were back at the den, Meredith changed out of her dress and put on her night gown. She couldn't bring herself to sleep but laid down and tried to calm herself down. After a few minutes or so, she went to use the bathroom. Badger had been rather quiet when they'd returned home and she didn't bother to look for him. As she opened the bathroom door, she stopped and noticed Badger sitting in the iron bathtub. Legs over the sides of the tub and just relaxing while wearing his hat. He looked up and saw her standing there, her cheeks a bright red and frozen shock on her face. She was staring at him. 

He smirked at her, "Mind closing the door? You're letting the water get cold".

Meredith breathed and reached behind her to close the door but did nothing else. Badger admired her as she stood there. Loving how adorable she looked standing in her night gown. He had been thinking about the evening as a whole. He had heard her talking to Henry when they'd been in the library. He'd heard her tell him 'I love Badger'. And the way she had talked about him to the crowd of people as well. Admiration for her flooded him. She was a formidable woman and he liked the way she took charge. He could tell she was admiring the view before her as she hadn't moved to look away or leave in the past few minutes. Badger chuckled and carefully got out of the tub. He went to her and gently pulled her into his arms. Meredith rested her hands on his shoulders before reaching up to take off his hat and run her fingers through his hair. 

"Enjoying the view?" Badger smiled at her, "I know I am".

Meredith laughed softly and flushed bright pink. Not minding that he was getting her damp from their bodies being close, "Sorry for staring. I guess I've been doing that a lot lately", she paused and pursed her lips, "And being at that party made me realize something". 

"That being?" Badger raised his eyebrows curiously. 

"I have feelings for you", Meredith admitted quietly, looking down at her feet and then back at into his eyes, "I could only think about you when Henry was talking to me. And how much I care about you". 

Badger didn't know what to say, he gazed at her and felt his heart beat quicken, "Meredith, I", he paused, not knowing what to say, he wasn't good at these things but she made him feel confident and brave all the same, "Would it be in bad taste for to me ask if I could kiss you?" He asked, not sure why that had popped into his head but it was a heated moment and he didn't want the moment to pass. 

"No", Meredith shook her head, her cheeks bright pink and looking at him in surprise. 

Badger held her against him, fingers burying in her curls as he brought her to him, lips pressing against hers. Meredith moaned lightly against his mouth. He lifted her into his arms and he felt her wrap her legs about his waist as they tangled together in a warm passionate kiss. She felt her back lean against the wall a second later as Badger placed her between the wall and himself. She dropped his hat to the floor and buried her fingers in his hair, messing it even more as she kissed him back. Loving the way he kissed her. Badger could feel himself getting hard for her but kept the moment just for this one kiss. Meredith could feel herself want him but she held herself back. The kissed deepened and they tried to pull away but found they couldn't. 

"I'm sorry", Badger murmured against her neck as he finally broke the kiss, panting. 

"No, it's alright", Meredith reassured him. She cupped the back of his neck and kissed his jaw, "If we don't stop though, I just-" She didn't know what to do. Her heart hammering against her chest as she looked away awkwardly, "I'm still...", she trailed off. 

Badger set her back down on her feet, though still keeping her close, he pressed a finger to her lips, "No need to explain, I understand", he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, smiling, "When you're ready", he nodded. 

Meredith leaned against him and gave him a gentle peck on the lips, "Thank you", she murmured against his mouth, hands running against his chest. She pulled away, admiring his naked form before leaving the bathroom. 

The heat of the kiss still lingered in the air for the both of them as Badger retrieved his hat and returned to his bath. And Meredith climbed into bed, curling up in the blankets. After Badger was finished with his bath, he dressed for bed. He went into his room to find the redhead asleep. As soon as she heard him come in, Meredith sat up and pulled the blankets back. They stared at each other and she patted the spot next to her. 

"Are you sure?" Badger asked quietly.

"I trust you", Meredith told him, a kind gentle smile on her face and patting the bed again. 

Badger took off his hat and set it aside and climbed into bed next to her. He let her curl up on her side of the bed and watched her go back to sleep before he too laid down. He made sure she was covered with most of the blankets before covering himself and fell asleep. He could feel her soft breath hit his face as she slept beside him. He never imagined that's all he ever needed. Her laying asleep next to him.


End file.
